A Darkening Sky
by Peterthy
Summary: Galbatorix sends out a strange girl with black eyes and dark brown hair to capture Eragon and Saphira after Mutagh returned without them. What will happen to Eragon and Saphira now, but after all, it's only a girl no worries...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it. I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy so my only character is the girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. She dose not have a name yet so I would love suggestions.**

A girl with dark brown hair stepped into the candle light to reveal a set of black, almost pupil-less eyes. She appeared to be 15 years old. A man in elegant clothing stood before her with a look a hate on his face.

"The shade and now the son of my most trusted ally have failed me. I trust that you will be able to do what they couldn't."

The girl gave a deep bow and backed away towards the door. She turned the knob and walked through the door. The door shut with a dark thud as she brought the hood of her cloak up over her head. She glanced out a window and saw that the sun was slowly rising, a perfect time for travel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eragon stirred slightly as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He could finally see the sun after the darkness that his mind was in constantly since the battle. All he could think about was that man pulling off his helm to reveal the face of his old friend, Murtagh. _Friend._ Would you call your brother who just tried to kidnap you your friend. He thought not, and how could Morzan be his father? How? All these questions raced through his mind as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The girl had traveled for weeks to get to Surda. She knew he was there, he had to be. Her mission was clear, she had to find him or _he_ would find her and torture her as he had done to her parents. A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the worn path that she took. She had to find him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eragon pulled his tunic over his head and strapped a new sword to his waist. He walked over to the window in his room and looked out at the people bustling about in the city. He was very tired since he had released Elva from her curse. Every time he thought about his stupid mistake he would try to just put it out of his mind. Saphira was, as always, a great help to him.

_How are you little one?_

_I am fine. How are you?_

_Fine, but I am not an idiot Eragon. I know that you still think about Murtagh. He was your friend but you need to get your mind off of such things. Come and fly with me, you will feel much better._

Eragon found Saphira and climbed onto her back to sit in the saddle. Eragon strapped his legs in. Saphira launched into the air and glided for awhile above the city. Eragon closed his eyes and enjoyed the air rushing past his face. Saphira was right, for once he felt a little happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter I am going to try and make it longer. I am still open for suggestions and I want everyone to keep in mind that this is my first story.**

_Do you feel better little one? _Saphira said as she tucked her wings in to her sides. The two dipped low over a river. Saphira skimmed the surface for a while and pulled back up.

_I feel much better, thanks. _Eragon said as they sped back into the sky. For the next 30 minutes they flew together in silence. Every now and then Eragon would say something to Saphira about Murtagh. He was starting to worry about his brother, despite the fact that his brother was on his enemy's side. Eragon knew in his heart that it wasn't true, his brother was being held captive by Galbatorix. Murtagh had probably been beaten when he returned without Eragon or Saphira. Eragon began to feel something close to pity for his sibling.

Saphira could tell that he was thinking about Murtagh. It seemed that Murtagh was all he could think about since the battle.

_When do you and Roran plan on leaving for Helgrind?_

_What? Oh soon. Roran said we should leave this week._

_Well I suppose then that we will be needing to pack soon incase he decides to leave sooner than we anticipate. I know that he loves that woman like you loved Arya._

At the mention of Arya, Eragon stiffened. He did love Arya at a time, but that was over now. At least that was what he tolled himself. He had not seen Arya since the battle, but that was only a month or so ago. He needed time away from her. Orik had been chosen to lead the dwarves after Hrothgar died. It began to seem like so long ago that it all happened.

_I think we should head back. _

_Ok. _

Eragon and Saphira flew back to Surda in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girl with black eyes sat around a fire in her camp, just outside of Surda. She would try to find him the next day, but he was probably more than a days walk away. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. It felt as if some one were giving her a tight embrace. She had not felt that in years, only the sting of a whip on her back and the sheer force of impact from the hand of another. There had been no love in her life since her parents died at the hands of the man who she was now loyal to. Her face burned with anger at her own stupidity, she should have known.

She fell into a deep sleep filled with the screams of her mother as she was beaten. She saw a young form of herself being thrust into the hands of the king by a soldier. The king wrestled her into obedience and tolled her to repeat something in a strange language. In that instant she felt darkness engulf her. In another dream she saw a boy with dark hair like hers riding a dragon. He left for some time and came back with a sword that matched his dragon's scales. The king beat him when he returned for not bringing him to the king. She herself brought the boy bandages and saw what the king could do. She knew only to well that same feeling. Now her life was at stake, but she had wanted to die for some time when she lived with the king as his slave. She had to find him or she would die the same way her parents had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eragon awoke the next morning to hear his cousin whispering for him to get up. They were going to fight the ra'zac.

Eragon saddled Saphira and put the few provisions that they brought into the saddle bags. Roran immediately climbed onto Saphira and waited for his cousin. Eragon finally manage to finish what he was doing and climbed onto Saphira. A few seconds later they were airborne and flying towards Helgrind.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Roran said impatiently.

"I do not know only Saphira can answer that." Eragon replied.

_We should be there in about a day or so._ Eragon tolled Roran Saphira's message. Roran grunted in impatience.

The three flew for the rest of the day and made camp in a small clearing outside of Helgrind. Eragon made a fire and set out some of the provisions that they had brought. Roran could not take his eyes off of the huge mound of rock that he knew to be their hide-out. Roran knew that Katrina was in there as well. All he could think about was her, the way she would smile every time that Roran met her in town, and the way she looked the first time he met her.

Eragon could tell that Roran was thinking about her again. His face always lit up when he thought of her. He wished that Arya had shared his feelings, he still felt a little more than friendship for her when he thought about it. Would his face light up like that when he thought of the woman he truly loved?

The three companions found a way into the mound early the next morning. Eragon stood next to Roran in a large cavern. Saphira stood behind the two and surveyed their surroundings. So far no danger presented itself, but, somehow, they felt like they should on their guard. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling was all that broke the silence. In the next two minutes they began to hear clicking from what sounded like a beak. They drew their swords and Saphira stood ready to discharge a mouthful of flames. All went silent for a few seconds, until the cave was lit by a flame from Saphira's mouth. The two ra'zac screamed as their cloaks' caught fire, and began to rip them off to reveal two disgusting grey bodies. Eragon ran forward to one and thrust his sword downward over the ra'zac's head. The ra'zac moved at the last moment and the sword clanged against the floor of the cave. The ra'zac moved toward Eragon with its beak wide open as if he planned to eat Eragon in one bite. Eragon slid to the side as the ra'zac sped past him. The fire from the cloakes went out and Eragon stood in the dark. He could faintly see the outlines of Roran and the ra'zac. Eragon heard a ra'zac scream next to him, and the roar of Saphira. Another jet of flames erupted from her mouth. Eragon saw one ra'zac lying dead on the floor with the marks from Saphira's teeth in his corpse. Roran was fighting the last surviving ra'zac. Eragon rushed over to help, but Roran had already buried his sword in the last creature's stomach. Eragon covered his ears this time when the ra'zac screamed its last few words.

Just as the scream died out, two more, much larger creatures appeared. Saphira lunged

forward at them as Eragon ran over to her side. Roran had already left to search

for Katrina.

Eragon and Saphira fought together as one like they had in the burning planes. Eragon could feel claws slashing through his side and roared in pain as Saphira did the same. Saphira felt as if she were slashing the beasts with a sword instead of her own claws as Eragon felt he was using claws when he slashed into the legs of the creatures. This continued until the last beast was gasping for air past the river of blood that ran out of its mouth. The blood pooled at the feet of Eragon and Saphira, as the two stood and watched it die. They wanted it to suffer for what it had done to his cousin, and yet the pain he felt from the creature was too much. Eragon stepped forward towards the beast with his sword drawn. When he reached it, he pierced the creatures heart with his blade and watched at the blood stopped flowing out through its mouth and the eyelids flicker closed, never to open again.

Eragon wiped his sword clean of blood on the singed cloaks worn by the ra'zac. He sheathed his sword and looked around the cave, realizing that his cousin was missing.

_Saphira have you seen Roran, I can't find find him._

_I have not seen him since he killed the ra'zac. I will help you look for him if you want, but he can't have gotten far._

Eragon thanked his companion and set off in search of his cousin. He did not have to search very long for Roran's face soon materialized from the gloom of the cave, stained with tears. He held in his hand a piece of cloth from Katrina's dress, stained with blood.

"I couldn't find her, she's gone." Roran said with a shaking voice. "Can't you try and see her like you did at the battle, please."

"I would always try for you. You are family, but I cannot guarantee that this will have a happy out come." Eragon said as he climbed onto Saphira's back. He pulled Roran on and strapped both their legs into the saddle.

When the three were back at the camp they had made the previous night Eragon poured some water into a bowl and watched as the water began to reflect an image of Katrina in a cell with a man. The cell looked as if it were from Gilead. That is where she is. But who was this man? Eragon thought hard on the subject for awhile until he realized that this was Murtagh. He looked different, like he had been through something terrible. But they had all been through terrible things lately.

"Katrina is being held in Gilead"

"Well then we should get going, you tolled me of what happened to the elf there."

"Roran be reasonable, we all need healing and rest. The soonest we could leave would be next week." Eragon said as he rolled out a blanket.

"What? How can you expect me to wait to rescue the woman I love?" Roran said.

Eragon tried to block out everything else that his cousin said to him. He was busy healing Saphira's wounds. Once he had finished he stood up and explained to Roran that they would return to Surda in the morning. Eragon tuned out the argument that his cousin made as he drifted off to sleep.

That night Eragon had a dream about his brother, Murtagh. In the dream, Murtagh came before Galbatorix with only the sword of his father in his grasp. The king looked furious when he heard that Eragon and Saphira escaped. Murtagh was then beaten severely, and taken to a room where he sat shaking, in pain. A girl with black eyes entered the room and began to put herbs on the various wounds that his brother received. The girl looked as if she had seen nothing but sadness for her entire life .She looked as if she had seen things that no one should have to see, like the death of a loved one at the hands of and enemy.

When Eragon awoke he quickly set about packing and eating his small breakfast. Roran did not speak at all as he packed and stabbed at his breakfast.

_Maybe we should just go to Gilead._

_We all need rest, and the rest of Carvahal should_ _know as well as Nasuada._

_Your cousin really loves her, I don't think that you should prolong his suffering._

_I have not made him suffer in any way, Saphira._

Eragon and Saphira did not talk to each other until the end of their trip back to Surda. Roran did not speak either, even when Saphira spoke directly to him to ask about Katrina.

The trip ended in the court yard. They were all weary and wished only to find their rooms and fall asleep on soft beds. Eragon found his room and immediately fell asleep. He had the same dream that nigh, about Murtagh and the girl. This time he saw that the two were friends, and she was a slave for the king. It seemed that they were each others' only friend. He felt sadness for his brother and the strange girl.

**Ok so it's still short but I need name suggestions so I can't go far enough. Please R&R me I really appreciate it. Also please don't lose interest it is getting better all the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's my next chapter, I hope you like it. I know you think it's going to be a may-sue but I am not letting her fall in love with anyone and I will not let anyone fall in love with her. I will also try to put some other suggestions to work.**

The next day a boy entered Eragon's room with a request from Nasuada to see him. Eragon fallowed the boy through the castle, to Nasuada's room. The boy opened the door for Eragon as he stepped inside. Nasuada looked up from a scroll on her desk when she heard the door open. Elva looked at Eragon with a smile on her face for one of the first times in her life. She looked much better without the curse upon her, even though she still felt the pain of other people. Nasuada stood up from her desk as Eragon strode across the room to bow in front of her.

"How are you Eragon? I heard that you left to find the ra'zac a few days ago."

"Yes. Roran and I have finally killed both of the ra'zac and their parents. I wanted to tell you sooner, but we were all a little weary from the journey."

"You managed to kill them? Well, that is quite a useful bit of information. This should help us in defeating Galbatorix, we just have to win Murtagh over or kill him. Sorry I know that is not something you want to here, he was your friend, as well as mine."

Eragon's heart sank when he thought about the death of his brother. He knew that he could not win him over when he had sworn an oath to his enemy in the ancient language. He did not want to have to kill his friend, let alone his brother.

"Maybe we can find a way to kill Galbatorix without the death of Murtagh." Nasuada said when she noticed the look on Eragon's face.

"I scryed Roran's fiancé after we killed the ra'zac, she was not with them as we had thought, and saw that she was in Gilead. Murtagh was there as well. I plan on traveling there with Roran this week to rescue Katrina. I will try to reason with Murtagh when we get there, if I cannot reason I will try to kill him."

"Thank you. I know that will be very hard for you, but you have to think about the good of all the people in Alagaesia. But before you leave I have something I would like you to see." Nasuada said as she walked towards the door.

Nasuada led Eragon down to what he assumed were the dungeons. It became darker and cooler by the minute. Elva followed behind Nasuada as a duckling fallows its mother through water.

"How are you, Elva?" Eragon asked as they descended towards the deepest dungeons.

"I have been feeling much better since you released me from my curse."

"I am very sorry for causing you such pain in the first place. I did not know enough to do something like that so early in my life."

"I have forgiven you many times now. Don't think on it any further." Elva replied sympathetically.

Nasuada stopped in front of a cell with a strange looking girl inside. Eragon knew he had seen her before, but where. In his dream! This was the girl he saw with Murtagh.

"She showed up a few days ago asking for you." Nasuada said." Do you recognize her?"

"Yes, I think I do. Why is she down here?" Eragon said with a confused tone.

"Elva thought that there was great evil in her heart. She asked me to put her here."

"What? I don't sense any evil in her."

"You do not look deep enough." Elva said.

"Just let her out, I have seen her before she is not evil."

Nasuada motioned for a guard to open the door. The guard fitted the key into the lock on the door and slowly pulled it open. Another guard went into the cell and retrieved the girl.

The girl walked out rubbing her wrists in the place where they had bound her hands. She looked up at Eragon with a forced smile of gratitude. Eragon cringed when he saw the look in her black eyes. I was a look of pure sadness and suffering. The girl quickly averted her eyes when she saw the look he gave her.

"Thank you." The girl said in a cold voice.

"Oh, you're welcome." Eragon replied.

Nasuada turned to leave. Elva and the guards fallowed her through the long hall. Eragon walked after them when he saw that they were far away from the two. Eragon did not speak to the girl until they came to his room. He invited her inside and motioned for her to sit.

"I have seen you before with my brother, Murtagh, in a dream. Do you really know him?" Eragon began.

"Yes. I know of who you speak." The girl replied.

"Can you tell me if he is in Gilead currently?"

"He did mention something about going there."

"Did he mention anything about a girl there?"

"Yes, he did. Her name is Katrina, right?"

"Yes, yes. So she is being held there?

"Yes."

Eragon felt such joy when he heard that she was there with Murtagh. If they left soon, they could get them both in the same spot and complete another step towards the death of the king.

"Thank you." Eragon replied.

"You are very welcome." The girl said with a bow as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh, I am sorry, what is your name?"

"Kada. My name is Kada." The girl said as she left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Kada walked silently towards the window in her tiny room, carrying a pigeon with a note attached to its left leg. She looked down at the pigeon, wishing that she could be as free as this bird. If the bird decided to flee instead of deliver this message, no one would look for it, it would be free.

She released the pigeon from her hands into the night air and watched it fly away towards the North. All she had to do now was set a trap for Eragon and Saphira once they reached Gilead and hope that it worked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Eragon went to tell his cousin the news about Katrina. He knew that Roran would be happy to here about Katrina, and that his cousin would want to leave as soon as possible, which was what he wanted.

"Eragon."

Eragon spun around to see Kada behind him. She looked as if she had not slept at all last night.

"Oh, hello Kada. I was just on my way to tell Roran the news about Katrina. If you would like you may come along."

"Thank you Eragon, but I wanted to ask you if I could accompany you and your cousin to Gilead. I have been there before, I know my way around the prisons."

"How did you know that I planed to travel to Gilead with Roran?" Eragon asked.

"You were asking about someone in Gilead, I only assumed that you planed to travel there to rescue her. Now may I come or not?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Eragon said as he turned to walk down the hall to his cousin's room.

"Thank you."

Kada turned to return to her room. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of how easy it would be now. She could lead them both into a trap and they would never suspect a thing. The king knew that they were traveling to Gilead she just had to find a way to contact him once they got there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eragon knocked on the door of his cousin's room. The door swung open to reveal the face of Roran. Eragon gave a smile when he saw his cousins face.

"I know that Katrina is in Gilead. If you want we could leave tomorrow I would be happy to, I just have to tell Saphira."

Roran's face brightened up at this. He began to get all of his things together in great haste.

_Saphira, will you be ready to leave tomorrow?_

_Of course, little one._

At this Eragon left his cousin's room and traveled down the hall to alert Nasuada that they would be leaving soon. He began to think of his brother, and hoped that he could reason with him.

**Well here is the third chapter of my story. It is a bit shorter than the last but I think that you'll like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the fourth chapter, I really hope you like it. It's taken me some time to write because of my school work but here it is.**

Kada stood in the stables petting a bay horse that she had saddled for their journey to Gilead. Eragon had saddled Snowfire and Roran had saddled a brown horse. Eragon had told Saphira to stay close to them and only come to them at night, as he had when they journeyed to the Varden. Roran was already on his horse, anxious to be off. Kada felt uneasy as if she had a secret to hide, but she did, and no one knew, yet.

Kada rode in the back of the group as they made their way through a field of wild flowers. Roran was of course riding in front of the group as Eragon rode a little ways away from him. Kada was always looking from flower to flower. There weren't any flowers where the king lived, there was nothing there except sadness and darkness. The flowers looked like little buds of happiness and life to her. Their smell was like pure joy, something she had never experienced. Her horse seemed to enjoy the field as well. Kada was not paying attention and her horse took this as an opportunity to eat all of the succulent grasses.

Eragon saw that Kada was transfixed by the flowers, and that she also had a smile on her face. The smile was frightening to Eragon, as he had never seen her smile and thought she was incapable of joy. Eragon saw also that her horse was indulging himself in grass and gave a chuckle. This brought Kada out of her flower induced trance. She glanced about and let her eyes rest on Eragon, he was laughing. She looked down and saw that her horse was eating vast amounts of grass. Kada pulled the horses head up and urged him to trot forward to catch up with the others.

Eragon had seen her eyes when she looked at him. They still seemed lifeless and cold despite their former joy. He never understood why her eyes looked that way or why they were black, they could not have always looked like that. Eragon thought back to Elva and what he had done to her. Perhaps Galbatorix had her under some kind of curse like with Elva. Eragon remembered watching her eyes loose their cold, dark feeling and see them with warmth and happiness. He only wished he could see that in Kada's eyes instead of the painful gaze that she now possessed. Her eyes seemed to extract all the joy in his body and leave him in sad darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun began to set and they set up camp in a small forest that was hidden from view. Saphira was with them now, eating the remnants of a dear she had found in a plain not to far from the forest. Kada sat alone as she watched the sun set while Eragon and Roran talked. Kada was amazed by all of the colors she saw in that one sunset.

"So what was Sloan like when you announced that you were getting married to Katrina?"

"What do you think he was like? He was furious." Roran replied as he thought about the scene again.

"I am happy that you will finally get to marry her. You must be very happy."

"I would be, if Katrina were not trapped in Gilead."

"Well in a matter of time we will have rescued her from Gilead and you will be married." Eragon said to try and cheer up his cousin.

"What if something happens, you escaped once but are you so lucky to do it again? Eragon, what if we are walking into a trap?"

"I trust Kada, she will not lead us into a trap."

"Have you seen her eyes? They alone can tell you she is not to be trusted. Make her swear in the ancient language that she will not lead us into a trap."

"I don't have to do that. I know where her loyalties lie."

"Oh really?" Roran said as he glanced at the spot where Kada was watching the sunset. She was no longer there as she was only a second ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kada sat on a stump in the forest a little ways away from camp. He knew, he knew. What would she do now? Eragon would make her swear in the ancient language and she would be killed. But she did not want to go back to the king, where she would be tortured until she died. She had to make them believe that she would not betray them. She heard voices calling out her name, and quickly ran over to a bush with berries on it. She picked a handful of them and walked towards the voices.

"I was just getting some food." she said when she saw Eragon and Roran. Roran still looked suspicious, but no one said anything as they walked back to camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Eragon, I must admit that I do not trust her either._ Saphira said when every one was a sleep except for her and Eragon.

_Well I think that she can. I know that she is not loyal to the king._

_Neither was Murtagh but that changed? Didn't it?_

_Murtagh swore an oath but that doesn't mean that he is loyal to Galbatorix. I think that maybe Murtagh is still on our side, despite his oaths to the king._

_I wish you could see through those clouded eyes little one._ Saphira said as she laid her head down to sleep.

Eragon could see that there was no more reasoning with her after that. He too laid his head down to sleep as he thought about what Saphira and Roran had said. Now that he thought about it, maybe Kada was just a spy. He had to find a way to figure out if she was on the king's side instead of theirs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kada could not sleep. She could not stop thinking about what Roran had said about her, it was only a mater of time before they found out whose side she was really on. She wished that she could leave all that behind and be free of the king, but he would never do that, especially not for her. In Galbatorix's eyes she was no better that the scum on his floor. Somehow, maybe, she could be free though.

**I am so sorry that this is an oober shorty, but I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this has been a long time. I have been so busy with school work and all this other complicated stuff that really…well…sucks. I haven't written in what seems like months so I hope this is a good chapter. I honestly think that it may not be the greatest but enjoy. I really appreciate reviews, so please review.**

The next day Kada felt uneasy. She could feel Roran's gaze burning into her every time she looked at him. Her horse was still in the back as it was yesterday. He no longer bent his head down to eat grass though. The grass here was brown and shriveled. This is what Kada had seen for most of her life, a desolate landscape covered in brown grass and small shrubs. She wished she were in the field of flowers now instead of this field of brown grass and shrubs.

No one spoke as they made their way towards Gilead through the field. The three of them moved form rock to frock in the field to hide themselves. The fortress grew as taller and taller as they moved closer. Kada wanted nothing more than to just turn around and run or tell them both that she worked for the king, then Roran wouldn't look at her like that anymore and she might earn a little trust. She would probably be killed but anything was better that this.

Eragon was leading the way. He could sense Saphira becoming uneasy as the neared Gilead. He had to keep his link with her as strong as possible because of what Roran had told him about Kada. She couldn't betray them. She just couldn't. Kada seemed like she held some secret but it wasn't one that she was proud of. Snowfire wanted to turn around and leave as much as he did, but he had to go forward for Roran. Roran was his only family now. They were getting so close now. They had to find a new way soon or they would be sighted if they hadn't been already.

"The passage should be around hear somewhere," said Kada. "we should leave the horses here and start looking near the base of the rock."

Kada dismounted her horse first and tied his reins to one of the taller shrubs. She got down on her knees and started looking around the base of the rock that they were hiding behind. Galbatorix had probably sensed her by now and was waiting just inside.

Roran and Eragon followed what Kada had done and began to search as well. Eragon saw Roran glance over at Kada very quickly from time to time and began to think about what would happen if Kada were to lead them into a trap. Eragon was becoming more and more uneasy every second.

"Found it." Kada said when she began to feel around the roots of a dead tree near the base of the large rock. She then broke off some of the limbs to use as torches and gave them to Eragon to light on fire. Eragon lit them on fire and gave them back to Kada who handed one to Roran. Roran grabbed his quickly from Kada who withdrew her hand just as quickly. Kada moved a slab of wood from an entrance that was lined with black stones. Kada jumped in and beckoned for Eragon to follow. Eragon was getting ready to jump when Roran pulled him back and whispered in his ear.

"Keep your mind open and follow her closely, incase we meet someone." Roran said.

"I don't think that we could use her as a hostage if we meet someone. Galbatorix does not care for anyone aside from himself and his dragon. Even Murtagh will let you kill her if the need comes, but Murtagh would even try to kill his brother if the king told him." Eragon replied.

Eragon pulled away from Roran and jumped down into the passage. The light from the torches danced on the walls and cast eerie shadows ahead of them. Roran jumped down into the passage after Eragon. Kada took her place in the front of the group and began to walk further down the passage.

Kada kept her head low and walked with haste. She felt much more uneasy than anyone else as she led the way to a trap that she had set for them. Kada knew that Eragon and Roran were aware of the trap, but she had to try.

Roran ran up to Eragon's side and made him slow down so that they were out of ear shot from Kada but still following at a good pace.

"Keep your hand on your sword and stop when I tell you to. We aren't going to follow her into a trap." Roran whispered.

"How will we find our way through this without her and what will we do when we get into Gilead? How will we find Katrina and get out?"

"We can think of something, but in the meantime, wait for my signal and keep your sword at the ready."

Eragon walked faster to catch up with Kada. He glanced back at Roran and saw him with his hand on his sword, waiting for the right moment. Why did he have to listen to Kada and Roran at the same time? He wanted to let Kada lead until they got far enough but he knew that far enough may be the trap. He had to listen to Roran though.

Roran watched Kada to see when she would tense up and give away the surprise, but did she even know when and where the trap was. But she had to she seemed so sure of where she was going, every time they passed a different passage she did not hesitate where to go. Was this wait ever going to pay off?

Kada wanted to turn around again but kept on her course. She wanted to warn them of the trap but she knew that they were already aware of it. What were they planning though, she noticed that they had started talking about something. They had probably made a plan to kill her but she knew that the same thing awaited her if she saved them. Kada just had to walk a little farther and then she would earn the approval of the king or a quick death. Neither seemed very appealing but approval was a bit better that death even though it comes from the king.

"NOW" Roran yelled from behind her.

Kada spun around and saw Roran and Eragon draw their swords and move towards her. She dropped her torch and made her way towards the wall of the passage. Roran came up behind her and put his sword up to her neck. Kada's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Where are you leading us?" Eragon said.

"Into Gilead, just like I told you earlier." Kada said in a shaking voice. Roran brought the sword closer to her neck.

"Tell us the truth!" Roran yelled at her.

"I did, I told you the truth the first time." Kada said back to him.

"Tell us about the trap." Roran said as he pulled the sword even closer to her neck. He saw blood beginning to flow from a cut on her neck.

"What trap?" Kada could feel the sword cut deeper every time she spoke.

"You know what-"

"Very good Kada, I'll take it from here."

Eragon spun around and looked into the face of his brother and the face of Katrina.

"Murtagh."

"Release Kada and you may escape with your life."

Roran released Kada with much difficulty as if he were under a spell and trying, with great effort, to escape. Kada fell to the ground with her hand clutching her throat. She took her hand away and looked down at it. Her entire hand was covered in blood. She picked herself up and ran over to Murtagh's side.

Roran ran forward towards Katrina. Murtagh pushed Katrina forward towards Roran. When Roran finally reached Katrina he held her in his arms as if he would never let go.

"Take her and go Stronghammer. I have what I want." Murtagh said as e moved towards his brother.

"You won't take me or Saphira without a fight." Eragon said as he pulled his sword to his side.

"Very well brother." Murtagh said.

Eragon ran forward with his sword raised above his head. He brought it down over Murtagh's head but was blocked by a swift move from his brother. Eragon began to perform a series of moves with his sword until his brother managed to thrust him backwards. Eragon fell to the floor. Murtagh came closer with his hand outstretched. Eragon could see the mark on his hand clearly and knew what was coming. Eragon muttered a few words in the ancient language. Smoke began to form in the air and became thicker and thicker with each passing moment.

Eragon jumped up and ran towards his cousin. He grabbed his hand and led him to the opening of the passage. Saphira had sensed his fear and was waiting for them at the opening. Eragon helped Roran and Katrina onto her back and untied the horses, leaping onto Snowfire in the end. Eragon ran as fast as he could away from the smoking passage with Saphira flying high above him.

Back in the passage to Gilead the smoke began to clear and Murtagh was still standing in the same spot and Kada was still coughing with great difficulty because of her throat. Murtagh went over to Kada and healed her neck.

"Go after them." Murtagh said after he had finished. "You are strong enough to make the journey."

"They'll kill me if they see me or if I try to do anything."

"What do you think the king will do if you don't?"

**That concludes chapter 5, I know it was shortish but I really hope you liked it. Please send me reviews, I always love to hear your suggestions or praise.**


End file.
